Prey
by I-Bother-Snape
Summary: "Cold and alone...I waited...for my end"    Hermione's actions in the Ministry saved someone even if she'll never know...  DH... EDITED


I knew they would come for me. I knew as soon as I laid my eyes on the newspaper with it's unjust headlines about the Muggleborns. In my heart I guess I always knew something like this would happen, maybe it was just my general nature; I did tend to worry too much, but I wished deep down to my very core that it never would happen.

Yet here I was, the dank cold room where you could actually smell the fear radiating from the other quivering people huddled near me. I cannot speak, I cannot even think too much. In fact I try not to think at all or I know I'll think of home. The small yet beautiful cottage I had recently brought with my fiancée, a common Muggle yet a wonderful man. We had just finished fitting in our new kitchen, would I never see it again? Would I ever make my mother's glorious lamb stew on our new stove? I tried, tried so hard, not to think of home but it was impossible. I tried even harder not to think of Jeremy waiting for me at home. I told him not to come with me, if they could be this foul to a witch how would they behave towards a Muggle? Jeremy almost refused to let me go alone until I promised him I would return. I hated not knowing if I would break my promise.

"Calla Bickerstaff!" a clear and collected voice rings out. A dry sob escapes my lips, the woman next to me reaches out and places and gentle hand on my arm.

"Merlin willingly you'll be saved my dear" she says looking right into my eyes, sensing the fear almost. I nod and thank her before walking towards the heavy doors. A shudder ripples through me once again and dread fills my already heavy heart. Dementors. My Patronus had never been very good so they was no point trying to cast one, plus how could I think any happy thoughts now?

I am lead into the room, the high claustrophobic feeling room that almost weighs down on me, a plump official looking woman is sat at her desk smiling sickly at me. I know her face, yet not her name, and I remember the hatred I felt for her every time I saw her face blazed across the papers. I left Hogwarts I year before she became a teacher there and I thank God that I did. I'd never been religious, after all the Church didn't look too kindly upon those whom practiced magic but now I found myself praying. I pray that I would see out this room and return home, return to Jeremy's arms.

I remember the joyous news I had wanted to tell him last night. I would hate to die with him never knowing that our family was nearly whole. That at this moment in time I was carrying his baby. Part of me hoped and pray that the child would be born Squib if I make it out of here. That way they would never know of the horrors of the magical world. Of how it has changed so much since the year I received my letter with the green ink.

"Miss Calla Matilda Bickerstaff of Bude, Cornwall. Is that your name?" The plump woman calls out in a simpering voice that makes me want to vomit. I am motioned to a chair, chains instantly attach themselves around me like I am a common criminal. "Is that your name?" the plump woman calls out again.

"Yes" I say in a small voice. I clear my throat. "Yes" I reply this time louder and less fearful.

"Current occupation, a liaison worker within Gringotts bank. Is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Parents; Mallory Katherine Harpener-Bickerstaff and Gregory Nicolas Bickerstaff. Muggles. Occupations, Office Manager and a Police officer. Correct?"

"Yes." I reply, I will myself not to think of my parents whom are currently staying with relatives in America away from all this mess.

"Fiancée is Jeremy North. Muggle. Occupation, bar tender. Correct?"

"Yes." I say, Jeremy's face flashes in front of me and I close my eyes trying not to cry.

"Upon arrival we took a wand from you. Is this said wand?" the plump woman says holding up the same wand I have used for ten years. I nod. "Speak up!"

"Yes, yes that is the wand. My wand"

"Oh I think not. The question is as to whom is it that you stole it from? We need the name of the pureblood Wizard from whence it came." The plump woman says with a sneer, the anger in my chest rises. That wand had been mine since I first stepped foot into Olivander's wand shop ten year previous. Eleven inches, Cherry tree wood and it's core was unicorn hair. The perfect wand for me and it had never failed me. To accuse me of theft when it came to this wand was disgusting. "As to whom was it that you stole this wand from!" plump woman snaps at me. I look at her, her toad-like face with pouching skin and condescending eyes. Iron grey curls with it's neat little bow sat atop. Bile bubbles in my stomach and I cannot even stand looking at her but I hold my gaze. We continue to stare at one another. She can see I am not backing down, that if she wants a fight she can have one. "Mudblodd's are so impertinent." She says lazily looking away and nodding at a simply garbed wizard to my right. "You should have made better choices in life. You should have found a better man or maybe you could have helped us all, you could of never stolen the magic that runs through your dirty veins"

"My blood may be ''_dirty_'' but I will meet Death with a pure soul and conscience. That is a lot more than I can say for you" I say, my head raised high. The plump woman nearly hisses at me. For the first time I notice a middle aged woman, mousey-looking, sitting not too far away from the plump woman. My fear of leaving Jeremy alone in this world, the fear of never seeing my parents again had stopped me from seeing her before. She looks frightened, terrified even. I can see her shaking from here yet she continues to write down everything that is being said.

"A disgrace…a disgrace to wizards." The plump woman says shaking her head, the mousey woman shudders. Maybe she agrees with me about the plump woman. I will never know.

"At least I am not a disgrace to humanity" I spit back at her. The plump woman's eyes widen as my words sink in. With a wave of her hand my chains loosen but I am ripped from the chair and dragged out the courtroom. I know I am to meet my death soon enough. I should have tried harder not be angry towards the plump woman but I knew agreeing with her and saying my blood was filth would be a disgrace to every Muggleborn in the country.

Fear sets into my stomach once again, a cold clammy sensation ripples through me. Dementors. My end is near. The man dragging me clearly does not care that I am about to die, no…worse than die. Does he have a wife at home? A girlfriend or fiancée? Does he have children at home that know what it is he does? Do they know that he takes part in unjust and horrifying murders day after day? Does he care? Does he wake up at night in a cold sweat knowing that he has sent innocent people to their demise just because of their heritage? I do not know him and yet he sickens me. I hope he doesn't sleep, that the screaming pleas of people keep him awake for eternity. He doesn't even look at me, maybe that makes it easier.

He drags me towards a room, the cold dread in my heart becomes even heavier. I try and think of my final words to this world. Jeremy, my parents…the child I am not able to bring into this world.

The man opens the door. I prepare for my death…

_Jeremy…I cannot begin to explain how much I love you._ They seem meaningless words but I cannot actually comprehend the love I have for him, the simple common Muggle in these people's eyes that is more of a man than they'll ever be.

The door is opened and I think of my parents.

_You have given me everything in life and I hope the safety I have given you will protect you for whoever long this world lasts._

The door is open_. _I am soon to die.

A yell.

A scream.

A crash.

I turn, look back down the hallway, as does the man. I pray, I hope. Nothing.

Then light. A shining bright light and a graceful gambolling otter swims towards us.

A Patronus… 


End file.
